The Mudblood and Malfoy
by Slytheringirl23
Summary: Mudbloods and Malfoys don't go together. Or do they? Rated PG-13 for Violence in later chapters
1. Back at Hogwarts

It was like any other year at Hogwarts, the hustle and bustle of the first few minutes in the castle, then the sorting, ten new boys and girls were sorted into every house. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying meeting up with their friends from the previous four years at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
The house-elves had outdone themselves on the food, it was delicious. Dinner had gone well, and so had the train ride, for so far, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to avoid Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The six of them had never gotten along. Malfoy scoffed at how little money the Wealsys had, how Hermione was a muggleborn aka mudblood, as Malfoy always called her. And Harry and Malfoy, well, let's say that they weren't exactly friends.  
  
  
  
As everyone was finishing up the feast, Dumbledore stood up and made an annocenment. "Fifth-years", he said, "please stay behind. The rest of you may proceed." Puzzled, all of the fifth-years stayed behind. "I have realized", Dumbledore began again, "That this class of fifth years has had the worst inter-house relationship ever in the history of Hogwarts.  
  
In order to solve this problem, we will begin a yearlong course. Hopefully, it will lead to many friendships. I will ask you all to write your name on a piece of paper, and put it into a goblet, quite like the Goblet of Fire we had here last year. There will be two goblets, one for boys, and the other for girls.   
  
  
  
  
  
One at a time, you will each step forward, and the goblet will give you a piece of paper that will have your partners name on it. Your partner will also receive a piece of paper with your name on it. The partners will be of opposite genders, and not in the same houses.  
  
Hogwarts will have an opening ball, which you must dance the first and last dance with your partners. Any other time, you may dance with whomever you please. It will happen two weeks from now, with a Hogsmeade trip next weekend to get yourself the proper attire.  
  
You will also have a ball at Christmas, and at the end of the year. Attendance is mandatory, although not for the whole time.  
  
Throughout the year, you will find yourselves doing projects with your partner, as well as service projects for the school. I will ask you now to insert your names into the goblet."  
  
  
  
Everyone threw their names in the goblet, and then divided into two lines. The girls were in line next to the goblet that the boys threw their names into, and the boys were standing next to the girls' goblet.  
  
"Please step up and receive your paper in alphabetical order." Dumbledore said. At once, the witches and wizards rearranged themselves in alphabetical order, and then stepped up to receive their partner's name.  
  
Once everyone had their names, they went back amongst their friends, and started back out to their common rooms, as Dumbledore had told them to moments before. He also said that tomorrow night, the partners would have to meet each other, and do some 'getting to know them' writing. In other words, they would have to interview their partners, and then write a short biography on them.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron all waited until they got up to their common room before they unfolded their papers. Harry went first. "Not to bad", he said. "I've got Pamada from Ravenclaw. She's ok, considering all of the other Slytherin's out there." Ron went next. "I've got Hannah Abott, from Hufflepuff."  
  
"I hope I have as good as luck as you two." Hermione said. She unfolded her paper, and then groaned. "Who is it?" Harry asked. "Yeah", said Ron, "Tell us." Hermione sighed, and then read the name out loud. Harry groaned, and Ron said, "Anyone but him!" Hermione turned the paper toward the fire, and read the name once more. "Draco Malfoy." She said quietly.  
  
A/N:  
  
For all of you people that don't know, I don't own any of the characters I have used here. They belong to none other than J.K. Rowling. And I have also read the fifth book, and know how it goes, but want to do this anyways. Please e-mail me comments at Slytheringirl128@hotmail.com. I won't post anymore of my stories unless people are reading them. I would also LOVE critism, suggestions, and any further plot ideas. I can get writers block easily, but I will continue writing if somebody likes what I write. Please review, even if you hated it. Tell me how to make it good. I will listen, though I may not use all of the ideas! Enough said! Now go review! 


	2. The Meeting

Draco Malfoy cursed out loud when he read the name of his partner, while he was walking down the halls back to his common room. "Ooooooh! Who did you get?" Squealed Pansy Parkinson. Gosh, she had to be the most annoying person in the world. "I got Dean Thomas. He's ok, considering he IS a Gryffendor!" She sniffed. Vincent said he got Lavender Brown. I feel so sorry for him. The only worse person is Hermione Granger. Gregory said he got Eloise Midgen! The poor boy! Who did you get?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, he just walked off, and headed to the boys dormitories. "Why does it have to be Granger?" He thought to himself. He would never tell Pansy unless he had to.  
  
The next evening, Professor Dumbledore once again asked all of the fifth years to stay behind. Almost everyone groaned, at the thought of having to spend time with a person they hardly knew. "You will now divide up into pairs with your partners, at the tables I created." When Professor Mcgonagoll said this, she flicked her wand, and the four house tables spilt into little tables, perfect for two people to sit across from one another.  
  
"You have exactly one hour to write one roll of parchment on your partner. I will be awarding the best-written papers fifty house points apiece. Now you may begin!"   
  
When she finished, there was a great rushing to sit at the table next to your friends, and make sure that you were sitting at the same table as your partner. Hermione and Draco sat at a table not to far from Harry and Pamada. Hermione said, "Ok, Malfoy. I know you also want the fifty house points, so let's make our papers good. We are both at the top of our classes, and I know we can do this!"  
  
"Who died and left you Queen, Mudblood?" Was Draco's reply. "Really, Malfoy, we don't have time to start arguing! You go first. You love talking about yourself." "Fine, but I am doing this only because I want a good grade. You can sum me up in one word. Malfoy. That name says it all!"   
  
"Well, maybe so, but Professor Mcgonagoll won't accept that! Here, I had already thought you would be doing something like this, so just fill out this roll of parchment, and I will do the same, and then we will write a short biography on each other."  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Name: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Age: 15  
  
15  
  
Birthday: May 31  
  
September 1  
  
Favorite School Subject: Potions  
  
Arithmacy  
  
Least Favorite Subject: Transfiguration, History of Magic, Defense Against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Potions  
  
Favorite Animal: Snake  
  
Cat  
  
What you are Most Scared of: Malfoy's aren't scared of anything!  
  
Failing a Subject in School  
  
Anything else you would like to say? No  
  
I have a cat named Crookshanks.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, when she was surveying what Draco had written, "I guess this will have to do."  
  
"Whatever," Draco grunted. Then he glanced up, and for the first time in five years, he actually saw Hermione Granger. Not just looked at her, but saw her.  
  
Every other time Draco had looked at her, it had been with hatred. Now, when he glanced up with thoughts in his head, not of hatred, but of thinking, how different she looked!  
  
She didn't have nearly as bushy hair or as big as teeth when you looked at her straight on, instead of with your nose in the air. In fact, she was almost bea-  
  
"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" Her voice said sharply. "Nothing Mudblood." He shot back. "Then I suggest you start writing! We only have twenty minutes left, and you haven't even started yet." He mumbled something she couldn't hear, and turned his head toward the paper.  
  
The truth be told, when Hermione looked up, and saw Malfoy staring at her, without hatred in his eyes, she thought, Wow! When he isn't smirking, he actually looks kinda… STOP IT! She commanded herself. And then, she told him to get back to work. It bothered her that he was staring at her. Could he possibly like her? Get real Hermione, she told herself. He is a rotten, no good Malfoy. He would never like a Mudblood like you, and you don't WANT him to anyway! So just stop thinking about it!  
  
Draco was having the same kind of thoughts. He kept on thinking, wow; maybe I better look at her more often. Then he thought, you are a Malfoy, she is a mudblood. Don't waste you thoughts thinking about her!  
  
Finally, Professor Mcgonagoll told all of the students to hand in the papers, and leave. Hermione and Draco were only to glad to leave, and hopefully, leave their thoughts of each other behind.  
  
A/N: This is the second chapter, so what do you think? Should I keep on writing? Please review! I almost have the third chapter done, and am thinking of ideas for the fourth. Please let me know if you would like me to post the next chapters! And e-mail me at Notagirlygirl84@hotmail.com with any suggestions! Byebyes! 


	3. The Fall

Tuesday morning Draco was walking down the fall by himself. He was so glad to have escaped the presence of his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. He saw that Hermione was walking towards him, her face buried in a book. Although he knew they were going to crash, he did nothing to stop it.  
  
Hermione also saw that she was walking toward Draco, and, like him, did nothing to stop the impact that accrued a few seconds later.  
  
Books, quills, and paper went everywhere. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco were all down on the floor, picking up Draco and Hermione's scattered belongings. When everything was cleared away, and Draco started to walk off, Ron called out to him.  
  
"Oy! Malfoy! Why didn't you blame us for the fall? Or did you trip yourself?"  
  
"I was just trying to be nice for once!" Draco snapped back. "Do Hermione and Harry treat you so bad, that you don't know what nice is?" He added.  
  
"Actually," Hermione began, "I thought YOU were the one that had no understanding of being nice."  
  
"I do know how to be nice. I choose not to waste my kindness on scarheads, weasels, and mudbloods though!"  
  
When he said that, Hermione started crying, and ran off. Looking daggers at Draco, Harry and Ron turned, and followed Hermione. Draco sighed. He was trying to be nice to Hermione. He never meant to yell at her, or call her a mudblood. But he did. And now she was crying, and there was no possible way she was going to like him anymore.  
  
Hermione was crying. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, she told herself. Why did I ever think that he was so cute? He is so evil. Why oh why did I ever think good things about him?  
  
By now Harry and Ron had caught up to her. Drying her eyes, they all walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "What do we have after lunch?" Harry asked, hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Then Care of Magical Creatures, with the Slytherins." Hermione replied. "It's going to be a long afternoon."  
  
"Ahhh, let me see. Who shall I pair together?" Snape said, in his greasy way of talking, later that afternoon. "Let's have Potter and Bulstorde. Weasley and Parkinson. Crabbe and Brown. Neville and Goyle. And, let me see here." He said again, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Hermione sighed. She already knew whom she was going to be paired with. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Across the room, Draco also knew that he was going to be paired with Granger. He was hoping, that this time, he would not act stupid. He prayed that his tongue wouldn't slip, and he wouldn't call her a mudblood.  
  
"Malfoy and Granger." Snape finally announced, and nobody was surprised. They were, after all, the top two students in the school. Hermione sighed, and moved her things to the empty spot near Draco. She set up her cauldron, and poured in the ingredients Snape had written on the chalkboard.  
  
A/N: This is it! The third chapter! I am thinking of making the next a songfic, from Draco's point of view. What do you think? Please review, and that is all I have to say! 


	4. Stuck

* I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave this love behind*  
  
Draco sighed, and climbed out of bed for yet another predictable day. He had not slept well last night. He was thinking of Hermione till he could see light starting to poke through the curtains.   
  
He was thinking about her all night. But no matter what he thought, he always came down to the same conclusion. He liked a Mudblood. He, Draco Malfoy, liked a Mudblood.  
  
And not any old mudblood. Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, bossy, bushy-haired, big teeth mudblood.  
  
* I feel like such a fool.  
  
There's nothing I can do.  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
for you.*  
  
At least nobody knew that he liked her. Then he would really be in for it! Everyone in the Slytherin house would laugh at him. He would no longer be Snape's favorite student. And he didn't want to think of what his father would say if he found his son liked a mudblood?  
  
* I can't take it.  
  
What am I waiting for?  
  
I'm still breaking  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could be for  
  
I hate you but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you   
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you*  
  
Why Granger? Out of all the good-looking girls in the whole school, why does it have to be Granger who has my eye? A lot of other girls like me.  
  
Especially that Parkinson. Honestly, I have never met a more annoying person in my entire life! Why, out of all the girls in this whole school, did Parkinson have to like him?  
  
Draco cursed out loud, waking up the other boys in his dormitory. "What the h*** did you curse for, Draco?" Said the person who slept in the bed next to Draco. "Do I need a ******* reason to curse? I am Malfoy. I can do whatever the **** I like! And no ******* ***** like you will ever the **** stop me!" "Whoa, sorry. You really are touchy this morning!"   
  
Draco didn't say anything else, just started down the stairs to go eat breakfast. The first class he had this morning was Arithmacy, and unfortunately that was with the Gryffindor. Then he had Care of Magical Creatures. After Lunch it was double Potions, and the finally Charms, the one class that day that he didn't have with Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the common room, dreading the Potions this afternoon. Her partner was Malfoy, and she had done her part of the research, and she was hoping he had done his. At least it wasn't due until Friday, which was three days from now. But she still had to write the main part of the report, and she wanted to do that with Malfoy, so she wouldn't have to do the whole thing by herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sighed when he saw Hermione approaching him after breakfast. "We need to talk about our Potions essay." She said. "What's there to talk about? You do all the work, and I get a good grade." "Yeah right, Malfoy." She said his name as if it were a curse word. He hated her for saying his name that way.  
  
"Well, Granger, I am not going to do no ******* work. Not when a little ***** Mudblood like you is my ******* partner. You had to be so d*** unlucky to get me as a partner, and now I am not going to do anything. You can do the whole d*** project yourself. Did I make myself ******* clear enough?"  
  
"Mister Malfoy, please do not talk like that to a fellow student. Ten points for each curse word you uttered." Professor Mcgonagoll said. "I thought you knew better than to use profanity in these hallways. I shall be writing to your parents about this."  
  
Draco gulped. Hermione noticed that Draco never really said anything around his dad. She had a feeling that Draco was mistreated by his dad. Serves him right, Hermione thought, after all he said to me. The only reason he said it, was because Harry and Ron weren't here. And that's probably a good thing. Then THEY would be in trouble, instead of Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why did I yell at her like that? I meant to be nice to her for once. I guess I blew that. Draco sighed, and hurried into his Arithmacy class. He had already lost Slytherin sixty house points! That was the most he had ever lost. And it was that entire Mudblood Grangers fault. But deep down, he knew whose fault it really was.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? The song belongs to Stacie Orrico, and I edited it to fit my purposes. Please review or e-mail me your comments at Slytheringirl23@hotmail.com. I want to do one more songfic, but from Hermione's point of view. Got any ideas? I know this story has a lot of cursing in it, and Draco isn't in the best mood, but that will change. Please Review!   
  
-Mandy 


	5. The Letter

(Letter from Lucius Malfoy)  
  
Draco--  
  
The time has come for you to be a Death-eater. You are fifteen, and   
  
know enough magic. On Haloween, we are going to attack the school. I   
  
want you to be right in the middle of it, and I will give you the   
  
satisfaction of being able to kill Granger. I would let you kill the   
  
all of Potter's little trio, but the Dark Lord himself wants to kill   
  
Harry, and we think Ron may give us some nice facts about the defenses  
  
against us. So you will get to kill Granger. I bet you have always   
  
wanted that.  
  
Godd-bye  
  
---Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco Sighed as he read the letter from his father. That was not what   
  
he wanted. He didn't want to become a death-eater, and he certainly   
  
didn't want to kill Hermione Granger.   
  
But what could he do about it, besides letting Granger live? If he told   
  
Dumbledore, then his father would kill him. And halloween was only   
  
three days away!  
  
"Oh Dracooooooooo." Said Pansy Parkinson, as she entered the room. "I  
  
need someone to go to the ball with, will you go with me? Please Draco?"  
  
"In your dreams. I would never go with you."  
  
"I have an idea! I bet you could get any girl to go to the ball with you,  
  
right?"  
  
"Of course. All of the girls love me. Even those I don't like."  
  
Pansy didn't get the hint, but she said, "Then I dare you to ask a girl  
  
that I tell you to. If she says yes, then you can go with her. If she says  
  
no, then you have to go with me. Fair deal?"  
  
"Sure. Who do I have to ask?"  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
A/N: I know it is short, but atleast I put it out. Please r/r, cuz I   
  
really don't have any ideas, and I don't want to force myself to write   
  
it unless sum1 is reading and enjoying it. 


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
I am staring to get writer's block with this story. If anyone wants me   
  
to continue this story, e-mail me at Slytheringirl128@hotmail.com. I   
  
have only got five reveiws so far. I will be writing other stories,   
  
though. And if anyone here has a list of their favorite quotes from the  
  
fifth book, please tell me, because I wrote down my favorites, and then  
  
lost them. Thank you for reading my story! 


End file.
